


follow-through

by ymorton



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a way too long TSN kinkmeme prompt. (which i wrote ha) </p><p>During the depositions, Marylin discovers that Eduardo's been having a less than professional relationship with a certain supposed enemy of his. She is suitably alarmed (and a little turned on, but hey, have you seen Eduardo Saverin lately?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

She has no idea what her coworkers are thinking, at the end of one of those long days, when her ass totally hurts from those stupid chairs and it's almost past sunset and everyone's squinting because no one knows how to put the shades down in the conference room and she's fucking  _exhausted_ , but-  
  
All she's thinking is, holy shit, I would really like a drink.   
  
Normally she'd text some of her friends from law school or even the receptionist at the firm, who, seriously, has a Ladies Drink Free bar lined up for every night of the week.   
  
But she's in Palo Alto, so she drops off her stuff in her hotel room (the Garden Court, which is way too expensive, but it's convenient and the firm's paying for half), takes the elevator downstairs, and sits at the hotel bar.   
  
"Rum and coke," she says to the bartender, "Please."   
  
Because she's still a college freshman at heart when it comes to alcohol, and it's fast, cheap, and an adequate delivery system of much-needed liquor straight into her system.  
  
It's in front of her in a second, the bartender looking near-insulted that he was forced to make it, and she takes a grateful sip and puts her chin in her palm, looks around at the bar.  
  
Lots of older men and tight-faced women, a couple yuppie-types with varying colors of ties.  
  
She finishes the first drink fast, signals for another, still glancing around, when she sees-  
  
She freezes, fast, because- holy shit, that's-  
  
Yeah, that's Eduardo Saverin, sitting at the other side of the bar in the suit he's been wearing all day, tie loosened.   
  
He must be staying at the Garden Court, also.   
  
Probably on his own dime. He can certainly afford it.  
  
He's sipping at a clear drink in a tall glass, jaw clenched and tight.   
  
Marylin ducks her head when he sends a searching look around the bar, brushes her hair in front of her face, but he looks right over her.  
  
She exhales slowly, and peeks at him again.

He's ordering another drink, one long slim wrist extending from the cuff of his suit, gesturing at the bartender.   
  
He looks exhausted. Marylin doesn't blame him. It was an emotional day. Yeah, she doesn't really think Eduardo's case is all that legally sound, but anyone can see he's hurt.   
  
Mark's hurt, too. He just doesn't show it in every line of his body the way Eduardo does.   
  
Eduardo nods at the bartender when he slides another glass in front of him, and Marylin is watching him, sympathetically, when a man comes up behind him, puts a hand on his hip.   
  
Marylin cocks her head, incredulously, sucking idly at the straw in her rum-and-coke, and then the man turns and-  
  
Her jaw drops.   
  
Eduardo is saying something, and the man is grinning, and it's-  
  
Holy shit, it's Sean Parker.  
  
Sean Parker who gave his testimony three days ago, saying shit like,  _it was a perfectly legal maneuver, and Eduardo violated his contract when he froze the start-up bank account- now, as the founder of Napster, I've seen this played out a million times-_  
  
Sean Parker who is slipping a hand up to the small of Eduardo's back, leaning in behind him, whispering in his ear.   
  
Marylin goggles, and then ducks her head quick, when Sean looks around the bar, eyes flashing.   
  
Holy shit. What are they- are they making a deal, or something?   
  
This could be important.   
  
Marylin doesn't trust Sean. Not at all. And it's not hard for her to imagine Sean making some fucked-up kind of bargain with Eduardo. They both want shares in Facebook. It'd actually be  _good_ , for them to-  
  
Her train of thought shudders to a halt, because Eduardo is standing up, and Sean takes a sip of his drink, and then, right in Marylin's line of view, he squeezes Eduardo's ass.   
  
Squeezes his ass and puts his mouth to Eduardo's neck, and Eduardo turns his head, lips parting, blinking up at him.   
  
Marylin nearly makes a shocked noise.   
  
But she clamps her mouth shut, and watches them leave, Sean patting Eduardo's ass gently, Eduardo with his back straight and rigid.  
  
When they're out of sight, Marylin leans back on her stool, mind reeling.   
  
She knows she should tell Sy.   
  
Of course she should. It could derail Eduardo's whole case. It could- fuck, it could potentially land him a lawsuit of his own, or even a prosecution.   
  
If they're lovers, Sean and Eduardo-   
  
And they've been- shit, if they've been planning this. Planning something like this.   
  
It's too big. Her head hurts. She probably should've drank a little slower.  
  
She stumbles to her feet, throws a ten down on the bar, and goes up to her room.   
  
 _Sean Parker and Eduardo Saverin are probably fucking in this very hotel, right this second_ , she thinks tipsily.   
  
 _Weird._

__

__

_ \--- _

Marylin sees Eduardo the next morning, and it feels like there should be some mark on him, some way to tell- that he- presumably had sex with Sean Parker.   
  
She only realizes after ten minutes that she's staring, because Eduardo gives her a strange look, and twists in his seat to retrieve his briefcase.  
  
And that's when she sees it- a hickey, dark, right below his left ear.   
  
She swallows hard, looks away, cheeks flushing.   
  
It's another long day, and Eduardo has to describe that first meeting with Sean.  
  
The hatred, the venom in his voice is really, really fucking convincing.   
  
He's a good actor.   
  
They get lunch at the same cafe across the street, and Marylin stares at him, forking salad into his mouth, flipping through some papers, and pulls out the chair across from him at the table.   
  
He looks up.   
  
"Marylin?" he says. "Uh, hi?"   
  
"Hi," she says, throat clenching nervously. "Um, is that Caesar?"   
  
Eduardo looks at her, then at his salad.   
  
"No, Greek," he says bemusedly. "What- what are you doing? We probably shouldn't be talking."   
  
Marlyin nods, and then she says, voice only trembling a little bit, "You're having an affair with Sean Parker."  
  
Eduardo chokes on a crouton and pulls out a napkin, hacking into it, eyes watering. He looks scared, pissed-off.   
  
"What- uh- what?" he coughs. "I have no idea what you're talking about-"  
  
"Yes, you do," Marylin says, keeping her jaw clenched, her eyes flat. "I saw you last night, at the Garden Court. My question is, Eduardo, what are you planning with him?"   
  
Eduardo swallows, throat working. "I'm not planning anything, Marylin. Anything you saw was- completely none of your business."   
  
"I'm one of Mark's attorneys-" she sees him scoff, and her cheeks color. "- Or, I can talk to Sy. Would you really want Sy to know about this-"   
  
"What do you  _want_?" Eduardo hisses, his cheeks flushing fiercely.   
  
"I want to know there's not a fucking deal going on behind our backs," she spits back. "Sean Parker, Eduardo, really? You  _hate_  him. Or that's what you said, at least. How do I know you're not making some backhanded attempt to screw Mark over?"   
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm the one who screws people over," he bites out. "Whatever is- going on, with Sean, is completely irrelevant to the lawsuit."  
  
"And what  _is_ going on with Sean?"   
  
He cocks his head, sends her a knowing look.   
  
"Why are you so interested?" he says, voice meaner than she's ever heard it. Maybe he wasn't lying about hating Sean, but he's still a good actor. In the depositions, he's Bambi; out here, he's the hunter.   
  
It makes her shiver.   
  
"How is it relevant, that I'm fucking Sean Parker? Or is just relevant to you, Marylin, because you're a little too interested in this case, in  _Mark_ ," he says, and his eyes glint a little. She goes hot, starts to protest, and he stands up, snapping the top onto his salad.   
  
"Did you have a relationship with Mark?" she asks softly, catching his arm. "Before the dilution?"   
  
He pulls his hand away, eyes dark, dangerous.   
  
"You think I'm the one doing something wrong?" he says, and she looks away, chagrined. "I'm not the one inappropriately questioning the plaintiffs, _accosting_  them in a public area."   
  
"Eduardo, it's relevant-"   
  
"I know a lot more about this than you think," he says, low in his throat. "You're breaking a lot of rules, Delpy. Don't be stupid."   
  
He turns around in a cloud of expensive cologne and leaves.   
  
She exhales hard and takes the salad back to the office.   
  
Mark is sitting alone, typing, and her chest aches for him.   
  
Maybe she is too involved, overinvested, even.   
  
But fuck it, if Eduardo's lying-   
  
The next morning, she calls Sean Parker.   
  
She filches his contact info from Sy's records, in a move that yeah, would probably not be considered entirely legal, but-   
  
It's justifiable. If he's lying.   
  
Sean picks up right as it's going to voicemail, sounding groggy and hungover, and ten minutes later, well-   
  
She has her answer.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

She sees Eduardo at the hotel bar again, on Thursday night, and when she approaches him he pushes a drink in front of her, something amber colored with a cherry, and says, "Hi, Marylin."   
  
Like he was expecting her.   
  
"Hi," she says, sliding into the chair next to him, wrinkling her nose at the drink. "What is this?"   
  
He drains his glass of clear liquid.   
  
"A Manhattan," he says, voice distant. "It's good, try it."   
  
"You think I haven't had a Manhattan? I'm older than you."   
  
Eduardo smiles at her, a hint of steel behind it. "Sorry," he says, insincerely. "What are you, twenty-five?"   
  
"Twenty-six," she says, and a kid like Eduardo really shouldn't unsettle her this much.   
  
But there is something very old about him, weary, especially when he's sitting at a bar with his shirt untucked, an expensive watch circled around his wrist, like he's been doing it for years.   
  
Maybe he has. She recalls what they know about him- rich Brazilian kid from Miami, on a kidnap list when he was thirteen, rumored to be associated with the fucking  _Mafia_ , made a fortune in a summer-   
  
He's like some kind of character conjured up by a Hollywood producer with a hard-on for pretty boys.   
  
Except, she reminds herself, he went to Harvard.   
  
And right now he's a threat to her client. And that's all she cares about.   
  
She sips gingerly at the Manhattan - which she _totally has had_ before, she was just a little too drunk to remember it because she and her girlfriends tend to order expensive stuff when they're wasted and not remember it in the morning- and Eduardo says, "So, what brings you downstairs tonight? Depositions start at eight. You should be sleeping."   
  
" _You_  should be sleeping," she says back. "You're the one who has to make up some more bullshit about how much you hate Sean Parker tomorrow."   
  
Eduardo looks at her sharply, white teeth biting into his bottom lip.   
  
"I didn't lie about Sean," he says, voice low and tight, and she tilts her drink at him.   
  
"I talked to Sean yesterday," she says, and he laughs, shaking his head.   
  
"Of course you did," he murmurs. "You're not a very good lawyer, you know that? A good person, maybe, but not a good lawyer."  
  
She narrows her eyes and takes a gulp of the drink.   
  
"You're not a very good CFO, so I guess we're even."   
  
He laughs, and the bartender slips another drink in front of him with a muttered  _here you are, sir._  
  
"You're marginally more interesting when you act like a bitch," he says, looking coolly at her.   
  
"I wish I could say the same, but I've never seen you  _not_ act like a bitch," she responds, veins thrumming, electrified. He laughs again.   
  
"So, you talked to Sean."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And what did Sean have to say?"   
  
She finishes her drink, and Eduardo holds up a finger, signaling for another.   
  
"He said," she starts, watching as the bartender yanks out a glass square bottle of whiskey. "He said I should back off, that, and I quote, "what Wardo and I are doing" has nothing to do with the depositions."   
  
Eduardo swills his drink around in his mouth, swallows, musingly.   
  
"And then he said you're going through enough already, and I shouldn't put this on you."   
  
She watches carefully for his reaction, and is surprised when he grins.   
  
It's a dark grin, a bare of teeth more than anything else, and he says, "That's sweet."   
  
"Yeah," she says, accepting the drink slid across the bar to her. "Yeah, it is."   
  
"He's an idiot," Eduardo says suddenly, surprisingly, and takes a gulp of his drink.   
  
"He- what?"   
  
"I said he's an  _idiot_." His voice is sharp, quiet. "A Grade-A fucking dumbass."   
  
She leans back, widens her eyes skeptically, and he sees and takes another sip, throat bobbing, eyes cold.

  
"People underestimate me," he says, and gives her a look, haughty in a way, and Marylin imagines a childhood spent with too much money and not enough affection. Constant expectations. It makes her sad. Even if it's all her own projection, it makes her sad.

  
"All the time. Even Sean. They underestimate me because- because of how I look, and the people I choose to associate with. They think I'm-" He bites out the next word, mouth twisted bitterly. "- dumb."   
  
"Mark didn't think you were dumb," Marylin says, and Eduardo stares at her, eyes still narrowed, nearly to slits, like he didn't even hear.   
  
"Because I don't wear fucking flip-flops, because I don't  _not care_ , that means I'm some kind of- impostor. Like  _true genius_  doesn't need to dress up, doesn't need a fucking econ degree from Harvard and a steady income. Such self-righteous bullshit."  
  
He shakes his head, looking past her.   
  
There's a pause, and Marylin says, "Why is Sean an idiot?"   
  
Eduardo laughs a little, humorlessly.   
  
"Sean says stuff like  _I'm going through enough already_ , when he was the one who-"   
  
He breaks off, shakes his head.   
  
"It doesn't matter, now, anyway," he says lightly, eyes hooded.   
  
"Why do you- have sex with him? If you hate him so much."   
  
Eduardo grins to himself, running his index finger up and down his glass, condensation dripping down his wrist.   
  
"Probably because I have masochistic tendencies and emotional baggage and letting Sean Parker fuck me is a way of re-enacting the dilution- a literal screwing, if you will. Getting hurt so I don't have to accept responsibility. A coping mechanism. Or some psychobabble bullshit like that."   
  
She looks down, blinking.   
  
"Or maybe," he says. "Maybe it's because Sean has never been fucked over in his life."  
  
He lets that sink in, biting his bottom lip in a slow grin.   
  
"And maybe it's time I changed that," he says.   
  
A chill goes down her spine, and she says, low in her throat, "What do you mean?"   
  
He looks at her, through her.   
  
"Sean thinks I'm easy," he says softly. "You know? He thinks I'm a slut. He's so stupid. He underestimated me with Facebook and now he's doing it again, with- this."   
  
"Do you mean you're-"   
  
"I mean, what Sean Parker doesn't get is what it feels like to have your heart broken."   
  
He exhales, shakily, mouth still curling up at the edges in a sick smile.   
  
Marylin stares at him, the line of his jaw.   
  
"And you do," she says quietly.   
  
A muscle in his cheek jumps. He shrugs, casually.   
  
"Mark," she says, almost a whisper. He looks at her, for one second, and it's full-on Bambi eyes, dark and wet and hurt.   
  
Just for a second, and then he puts it away, composes himself.   
  
Just like in the depositions. Except this time Marylin believes him.   
  
"You're going to- break him," she says softly. "Aren't you?"   
  
Eduardo smiles.   
  
"Yeah, I was planning on it," he says, like that's _normal_ , and she takes another sip of her drink, realizes it's gone.   
  
He looks down, says, "Another?"   
  
"I shouldn't," she says, and he calls, "Bartender. Two vodka tonics?"   
  
Marylin snorts a little, and he says, grinning at her, "Make them both doubles, actually."   
  
"I shouldn't get drunk," Marylin says, and her head's already spinning a little. Eduardo shrugs again.   
  
"Me neither," he says. "But fuck it. It was a shitty day."   
  
It's the first she's heard him acknowledge the way he acts during the depositions, the highly emotional content of the testimony.  
  
She swears to bring it back to that, to the depositions, or even to start saying her goodbyes, but instead she blurts, "How do you know Sean'll fall for you? He fucks around a lot, doesn't he?"  
  
Eduardo blinks, heavy-lidded.  
  
"Because I'm something he can't have, and it makes him crazy," he says, and grins slow. "Because he thinks I'm  _vulnerable_ , and there's a pathetic little white knight hidden underneath his whole asshole act."   
  
She huffs out a breath, and their drinks arrive. He plucks the lime wedge from the drink, runs it around the rim of the glass, idly.  
  
"Because I fuck him better than anyone else he's ever been with," he says softly, and laughs, low and smoky in his throat.   
  
She has to actively stop her mouth from falling open.

She can't stop the weird tingle in her stomach, though, hot and arresting. Eduardo is so- feral, so predatory, and the same part of her that hated hearing about Mark slipping under Sean's spell, in New York, is saying _yeah, yes, fuck him, the fucking bastard-_  
  
He sips his drink, and she says, trying to keep control, "But- how do you know you won't fall for  _him_?"   
  
He sends her a look.   
  
"Because I'm never going to do that again," he says, voice tight, and his fist clenches around the glass, petulantly. She's reminded that he's still a child, in so many ways. "Ever."   
  
Marylin nods, backs off, and his Blackberry vibrates on the counter.   
  
He picks it up, laughs.   
  
"Speak of the fucking devil," he murmurs, and puts the phone on speaker.   
  
Sean's voice comes out of the speakers, tinny and crackling, and Marylin instinctively glances around the bar to see if others can hear.   
  
It's nearly empty. It's a weeknight, and it's nearing midnight. The bartender's not even visible. Marylin could reach across the bar and steal a bottle, if she wanted.   
  
She turns back to the phone, and Eduardo says, voice low, "Hey, Sean."   
  
"Hi baby," Sean says, and Eduardo flicks his eyes up to Marylin, shockingly conspiratorial, playful almost. She looks away too fast, uncomfortable.   
  
Eduardo holds a finger up to his lips, mimes  _shh_ , and says, "Where are you?"   
  
"I'm at my apartment," Sean says. "Waiting for you. Miss you."   
  
"Mm, I know," Eduardo says, voice soft and teasing. His eyes are hard, though. "I miss you too. It was a long day."   
  
"I bet. Bet you, uh-" he pauses, and puts on a low voice. Eduardo looks bitterly amused. "Bet you want to get fucked, huh, baby? Get some of that tension out?"   
  
"That sounds good," Eduardo purrs, licking his lips, and it's so fucking  _weird_ but  _hot_ , and Marylin can't look at him, she can't, because they're basically having phone sex with her right fucking there, and what the hell.   
  
She gulps half of her drink in one go.   
  
"Come over then," Sean says, and his breathing is heavy.   
  
"Twenty minutes," Eduardo says. "I want to get ready for you."   
  
He looks up as he says it, meets Marylin's eyes, and she's maybe breathing a little fast herself, at this point, because this is like-   
  
This is maybe turning her on.  
  
Eduardo looks like he knows it, too.   
  
"Yeah," Sean says approvingly. "No, get ready. Get yourself wet for me."  
  
Marylin gasps and Eduardo shakes his head at her, eyes sharp, puts that finger up to his mouth again.   
  
"I'll be there soon," he says, low and hot. "See you soon, Sean."  
  
Sean huffs out a breath, says, "Bye, baby," and Eduardo hangs up, sets the phone down.   
  
Marylin exhales, awkwardly, because what the  _fuck_ , and Eduardo says, "I should probably go."  
  
She swallows hard, throat dry, and nods.   
  
"You know, to get myself wet," Eduardo says, and there's a grin twisting his mouth, and she looks at him incredulously.  
  
"He- uh," she stammers, "he. Wow, okay. I believe you, now."   
  
"That's too bad," Eduardo says silkily. "Cause I was just about to ask if you wanted to come along."   
  
Wow, she's definitely drunk, because there is no way he actually just said that.   
  
"What?" she mumbles, and he leans forward, dangerously close, and Marylin smells that rich musk of cologne again, and she thinks- for one second- that he is going to kiss her.   
  
He doesn't, though, he just whispers into her ear, "I think it'd be really fun if you came along."   
  
"What, um- that's like, really, really unprofessional," she says, and he actually snorts.   
  
"It's unprofessional? You're not  _my_ lawyer, Delpy-"  
  
"Still, Eduardo. That's- you can't just-"  
  
He pouts, licks at the rim of his glass. He has a nice tongue, she thinks hazily.   
  
"You don't believe that I can make Sean Parker fall in love with me," he says, soft. "All I wanna do is prove it to you."   
  
She barely even thinks about it, then, before she's nodding.   
  
And then he says, "Finish your drink," and they both do, and then they're in a taxi, and Eduardo is staring out the window, his profile regal, almost, and Marylin is scrolling through her phone like she has anything better to do, on a Thursday night in a city she doesn't live in, then watch two of the people in her lawsuit fuck each other.   
  
Oh  _God._


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has sex!

As they step out of the cab, Eduardo runs a hand through his hair, unbuttons his shirt part-way, until Marylin can see the gleam of his tan collarbone.   
  
"Just play along," he says to her, when they're in an elevator, going up ten floors. She nods, swaying a little bit.   
  
Sean lives at the end of a hall, in the corner apartment on the top floor.   
  
Eduardo knocks softly, straightening his shirt, wiping his mouth with one hand, and Sean opens the door, grinning dirty and warm, saying, "Hey, babe- wait, who-"   
  
"I brought a friend," Eduardo murmurs, and then, "Aren't you gonna let us in?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Sean says absently, and opens the door all the way. "Who is this?"   
  
She's opening her mouth to speak when Eduardo says, "Marylin, Sean, Sean, Marylin."  
  
He walks into the apartment and sets his briefcase down on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Marylin," Sean muses, and then grins. "Oh, yeah, wait! The lawyer chick. Right? We talked yesterday?"   
  
Marylin nods awkwardly, walks in too, head spinning. The apartment is gorgeous, spacious, with high ceilings and a view of the city, glittering and soft-edged.   
  
Or maybe she's just drunk.   
  
No, it really is beautiful.   
  
"Another perk," Eduardo murmurs behind her, and he puts a glass in her hand. She stares down at it dumbly.   
  
"The view," Eduardo says, winking. "And it's a vodka. Drink up."   
  
She shouldn't, but she's thirsty and she's in Sean Parker's apartment.   
  
Which, normally, would be grounds for alarm. Not that he's like- a bad guy, per se, but she doesn't trust him.   
  
She trusts Eduardo though. Despite the bullshit he's feeding them in the depositions, despite the deeply unconvincing foundation of his argument.   
  
When she drags her eyes away from the blurry view, she sees Eduardo standing close to Sean in the kitchen, murmuring to him. She stares, taking another sip of vodka- which is really insanely smooth, for straight alcohol, faintly lemon-flavored, almost refreshing.   
  
Eduardo puts his lips on Sean's neck, murmurs in his ear, and Marylin shudders, imagining how it feels.   
  
Sean slings a hand onto his hip, nods at him, and Eduardo smiles, and then he turns to Marylin, and she looks away wide-eyed, heart pounding.   
  
"Hey, Marylin," he calls, and she looks at him, faux-surprised.   
  
"Yeah?" she says, because it's probably the only word she won't slur right now, and he says, "C'mere. Sean wants to talk to you."   
  
She approaches them, dizzy.   
  
"So we thought you might want to watch," Eduardo starts, and Sean eyes her up and down, licking his lips.   
  
"It sounds kinda kinky," Sean adds, grinning, and his smile is less slimy-asshole and more this-genuinely-seems-fun, eyes twinkling. Eduardo is still watching her, gaze dark.  
  
"I- uh," she starts, because what she is supposed to say,  _yes, I would very much enjoy watching you guys have sex. No, I don't know why. Yes, please keep doing that thing to him, with your teeth-_  
  
She nearly says that last one out loud, because Eduardo has taken her silence as complicit agreement and has started to kiss Sean, and Sean keeps his eyes on Marylin for a second, like he's making sure she's okay with this, but soon enough he is closing his eyes and letting Eduardo bite gently at his bottom lip till it swells, putting one large hand on the small of Eduardo's back.   
  
He moans, a little bit, and it's strange. Marylin's stomach goes hot with- anticipation, shuddering dizzily, and at the same time she clenches her teeth and thinks _yeah, eduardo, make him fucking pay for it._  
  
Which is bad, considering Sean is generally, probably, viewed as on "her side" in the lawsuit.   
  
Certainly, at least, Eduardo is  _not._  
  
But Eduardo is backing Sean up towards his bedroom, and she is following dumbly, watching him run his palms down Sean's body, watching Sean breathe loud through his nose as Eduardo devours his mouth, and-   
  
They are so fucking far from the lawsuit, right now.

Sean's bedroom is nice, too. Big, a king bed, white sheets. Eduardo breaks off, panting, mouth wet and flushed, and says, "Chair- by his desk. Feel free to sit."   
  
"And, you know, do whatever you want," Sean adds, keeping one hand on Eduardo's back, fingers slipping down towards his ass. "Touch yourself, whatever. Actually, I have a- vibrator, in my nightstand, if you want-"   
  
"No, it's-" she is blushing fiercely. "No, it's okay."  
  
She can't- use a  _vibrator_ in front of them. That's like. She does not do stuff like that. She uses her vibrator in the privacy of _under her own covers_ , thank you very much.  
  
And he has a vibrator in his nightstand?   
  
He shrugs. "Whatever you want."   
  
Eduardo says, "Fuck me, Sean," and Sean smiles at him, and- yeah. She's drunk, but there's real affection there.   
  
She swallows messily, putting her chin on her hand, the desk chair large, leather, comfortable- and Eduardo starts to get undressed.   
  
He does it slow-ish, sensual, and it should be cheesy but it's so  _hot_ , knowing what she knows about him and what he's doing.   
  
Plus, just, like, aesthetically. Eduardo is fucking gorgeous. When she heard Facebook depositions she pictured a bunch of pale, glasses-wearing geeks with headgear yelling in nasally voices at each other.   
  
Not a boy like this, tall and lithe and tan, and he pulls down his tight black briefs and she sees his cock, hard and flushed, and she gulps in air, licks her lips.   
  
It's been a while, maybe. She's a (junior) associate at one of the best law firms in California, she has no fucking time for hooking up. Plus, the guys in San Francisco are either gay or think commitment is sleeping in the same bed for eight hours.   
  
And she's never been a huge one-night-stand person.   
  
Of course, she's never been a huge sit-on-an-office-chair-and-watch-two-guys-fuck kind of person either.   
  
Huh.   
  
Eduardo really does have a nice ass, firm and tight-looking. She fumbles for her vodka, takes another sip, and Sean is wriggling out of his clothes, and when they're both naked Eduardo says, to Marylin, without looking at her, "I really like to ride him. Can I ride you, Sean?"   
  
Sean chuckles breathlessly. "Yeah, fuck yeah, Wardo, you can," he says, and she huffs out a hard breath when Eduardo pushes him onto his back on the middle of the bed, straddles his thighs and says, "Marylin-"  
  
She doesn't answer, dazed, and he cranes his long neck around to look at her, eyes impatient.   
  
"Marylin," he repeats. "Can you get us a condom and the lube? It's in the drawer to your right."   
  
She drags her gaze up from his tan thighs are locked around Sean's hips, and says, "Uh-"  
  
She closes her mouth and gets the condom, stands up, stomach nearly hurting with how turned-on she is.   
  
She feels herself get wet when she stands, when her thighs shift together, and swallows hard. Fuck.   
  
Eduardo accepts the packet and the small bottle, one hand placed flat on Sean's chest, and Sean grins up at him and says, "Fuck me, baby."   
  
Eduardo grins elegantly down his nose at him, and slips the condom onto Sean's cock.   
  
"Whatever you want," he says, and spreads lube on Sean's cock, bites his lip hard and settles himself down onto it.   
  
Just like  _that_. Without, like, anything. Holy shit.   
  
It makes her think- he's done this before. A  _lot._

__

"Oh, fuck," Sean's groaning. "Shit, that's good, baby. You're so fucking tight."   
  
Eduardo curves his back, leaning down and mouthing at Sean's chest, and it takes him deeper in and he moans, louder, wordless.  
  
Marylin's cheeks are  so hot.   
  
She watches porn sometimes, who doesn't, but this is-   
  
This is different, and fuck, she can't examine the ways in which it's different because Eduardo is starting to fucking  bounce  on Sean's dick, his mouth open and full, slamming his hips down and then up and then down, and Sean puts his hands around Eduardo's waist, appreciatively, watches him fuck himself.   
  
"Goddamn, Eduardo," he says, voice lazy and slow, his breath sharp and hitching with every thrust of Eduardo's hips. "Fuck, you're so fucking good at that."   
  
Eduardo is silent, still, and Sean reaches forward and wraps a hand around his cock, and Marylin's mouth falls open as he thumbs the head, drags his finger down the shaft, and Eduardo chokes out a breathless little groan.   
  
She squeezes her legs together and clenches, hard, because it's just- so squirmy, nasty hot, and Eduardo says, suddenly, "Yeah, fucking touch me, Sean. Touch me."   
  
"Yeah," Sean gasps, and Eduardo is still rocking on him, when suddenly Sean smiles, smug and wide, and takes him by the hips, flips them over with an audible thump and Eduardo is on his back and Sean is like- still  _in him_ , which, oh my God, and Sean is gritting his teeth and thrusting, steady and fast, and now Eduardo starts to make noise.   
  
Noise that Marylin has the feeling he didn't intend to be making, when he came to Sean's apartment with her, that night. But he's being fucked hard, on his back, and he swings one leg desperately up to Sean's hip, choking out, "Oh, fuck, fuck, God, yes-"   
  
And she is sweating hard.   
  
And she would fucking love to reach a hand down and touch herself right now. The bottoms of her thighs are sticking messily to the chair where her skirt is riding up, but fuck, she has fucking _tights_  on, and she can't take her eyes off them for a goddamn second.   
  
Sean's biceps are flexing as he braces himself over Eduardo and pistons his hips in, out, panting loud.   
  
Eduardo just moans, and when Sean speeds up the moans get higher, breathier, and oh, fuck, she closes her eyes for a split second because it's too  _much_ and she can't come without-   
  
She's so so close, and then it edges off again, and it makes her frustrated, makes her gasp, work her hips down onto the chair, shifting and squeezing her thighs together, fingers clenched tight.  
  
They don't hear her, over Eduardo's sobbing breaths and the slap of skin on skin, the creaking of the bed and Sean's low mutter of, "God, you're so goddamn tight, you're so fucking beautiful-"   
  
She wonders if this is how they always are, or if this is a show.   
  
Something tells her it's not a show.   
  
Something tells her Eduardo would not let Sean fuck him this way, vulnerable on his back, if he was not every bit as into it as Sean is.   
  
She's open-mouthed, staring, and the actual coming is so fast she nearly misses it. Sean shoves his cock up inside Eduardo, one last time, and then gasps out a choking low groan and stops moving.   
  
Eduardo slaps at his hand, says, "Touch me, Sean, you fucking-  _touch me_ , now-"   
  
And she watches his arm move in a steady rhythm between their bodies, jerking him off, and when Eduardo moans, voice rising, and comes, Sean stops and pulls his hand out. 

It's eerily silent, except for their breath, slowing, but she has not come yet and it keeps hitting her, what she just saw, snaking its way down her spine and between her legs and Sean pulls out and she sees Eduardo's ass, sees fingernail scratches down Sean's back, and she can't hold it in, she gasps again, shuddery.   
  
Sean rolls over and looks at her, and she reluctantly lets go of her white-knuckled grasp on the chair, and Eduardo says, "Sean, get her off."   
  
She may or may not whimper, at that.   
  
"I- it's okay," she says, voice shaking, and Sean sits up, licking his lips.   
  
"I can eat you out," he says, grinning, fucked-out, and the mental images are fucking  _obscene_ , but the tights, and the- when's the last time she got waxed, anyway?   
  
But he's fucking a guy, which means he can't give too much of a shit about that, right?   
  
"I mean, only if you want to, obviously," he adds, and Eduardo says, "He's really good at it, Marylin. He'll make you come really hard."   
  
The attention on her, both their eyes, makes her blush harder somehow, and it's obvious that Sean's not going to do anything if she doesn't say anything, and she wants him to do  _something_ , so she says, "Uh- okay. Yes."   
  
Eduardo grins, pulls a pillow onto his chest, and Sean says, "Take off your skirt."   
  
Oh, this is  so  not where she pictured herself at the beginning of this day.   
  
She thinks about Mark, who is probably at the Facebook offices right now, or at home in his empty house, coding, and then she thinks about Sean, who is naked and walking towards her, and she takes her skirt off.   
  
And then her tights, kicking as they catch on her toenails, and she only has her shirt on, brushing the tops of her thighs, and Sean kneels in front of her and gently nudges her legs apart.   
  
He kisses the inside of her thigh first, slow and soft, and Eduardo says, watching avidly, "She's probably been wet since we started, Sean. Fucking do it."   
  
He smiles- she can feel the shape of it, somewhere near her hipbone, feel the puff of hot air on her flesh, and then, well.   
  
He eats her out.   
  
It takes a shockingly short time for her to come, but he doesn't stop, he keeps his face between her legs and there are noises, and Eduardo says, "Good, that's good, Sean," and she is whimpering, moaning, because his tongue is fucking awesome, it really is, and his mouth is wet and hot and he does this one thing where he licks and then  _blows_?   
  
And fuck. She comes again, spreading warm through her veins like a drug, and Sean comes up for air, and oh Christ, her ass might actually be permanently stuck to this chair, but it is so, so worth it.   
  
He stays there for a minute, wipes a hand over his mouth, and then says, "That- uh, that feel better?"   
  
"Ugh, yes," she says, voice hoarse, and Eduardo laughs. Sean smiles, like he's  _flattered_ , almost, and says, "You can clean up in the bathroom, if you want."   
  
She smiles back, and he lies back down on the bed next to Eduardo, and she discreetly stands up, wincing as she feels wet down her legs, between her thighs, and goes into the bathroom, grabbing her skirt in one hand.   
  
She wets a Kleenex, swipes at her skin, and wriggles into her skirt.   
  
She looks in the mirror, and her face is sweaty, her hair is all fucked-up, but she just scrunches up her nose, makes a face, and peeks back into the bedroom.

 

Eduardo's lying on his back, Sean on his side next to him, running a gentle hand down his flat stomach.   
  
"Mm, tired?" he murmurs, and Eduardo nods, eyes heavy-lidded, and Sean says, "Jesus, I bet you are."   
  
He's biting his lip in a smile, spreading his palm possessively over Eduardo's chest.   
  
She must make some noise, because he looks up at her, that warm smile still on his face.   
  
"He always falls asleep after," he says, intimately, and Eduardo mumbles, "Do not."   
  
"Liar," Sean chides, and Eduardo reaches out a sleepy long arm to hit him. Sean catches his hand, kisses down his wrist up to his elbow.   
  
"I should- probably, uh," she starts, and Eduardo lets Sean kiss him softly on the mouth, eyes fluttering closed, and then says, "Yeah, me too."   
  
"It's okay, I can just get a cab," she says hastily, and Eduardo opens his eyes. They're still hazy with exhaustion, satisfaction, but he looks- defensive, like he's realizing what he looks like, right now.   
  
He stands up slowly, and Sean hands him his underwear, gets on his knees on the bed behind him and wraps his arms around Eduardo's waist.   
  
"Mm, stop," Eduardo says, but he laughs when Sean kisses his neck, squeezes his sides.   
  
"Have a good night, baby," he says. "Call me tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Eduardo says absently, and Sean pulls his head around for a kiss, tender and soft.   
  
She watches and not-watches at the same time, somehow more uncomfortable than when she was watching them fuck.   
  
Sean yawns and flops back down on the bed, and Eduardo says, to Marylin, voice low, "Let's go."   
  
\--  
  
In the cab, she watches him discreetly. He's staring out the window again, but he doesn't look so regal, this time.   
  
He looks sleepy, and a little scared, and she sees him bite his lip in a fond smile, once, and she looks away, cheeks heating.   
  
"You were right, he's definitely falling for you," she says quietly, when they're nearly back to the hotel.   
  
He shoots her a look, suspicious.   
  
"Two months and I break him," he replies, voice fighting to stay mean.  
  
But he sounds unsure. He can't keep the tremble out of his voice.   
  
She takes pity on him and stays silent.   
  
Even though it's painfully obvious.   
  
The thing is, Eduardo Saverin's not an asshole.   
  
He's just trying so hard to be.

 


End file.
